History
First Age: Establishment (0 - 850) Vylgaard rose to regional prominence with the discovery of its rich trove of natural resources, namely iron, silver, gold, and precious gems. The relatively small Dwarven population increased tenfold in the years after the initial discovery and they began to settle and mine in the east near the Forest of Nulz, in the Aiush Hills to the west, and at the foot of the Serpentine Spires, the winding mountain range which bisects the continent. In addition to mining the resources, the dwarves (as well as elves with whom they traded) began to craft weapons and other high-value goods which were traded far and wide. Being located in the center of the known world, Vylgaard soon became an important trading post as well as a stopover point for other merchants. The trade route brought both goods and peoples from distant lands and Vylgaard quickly became a cosmopolitan center. One such migrant was Rolim Ragir, known later as Rolim the Generous. Rolim was the fifth son of a disgraced noble from the southern edge of Oziaros. Growing up lavishly without ever having considered the need to work in the future, Rolim had studied music and was gifted with many instruments. Unfortunately, musicians were not highly sought out in Oziaros and Rolim struggled to find work. With little to look forward to in his homeland, he decided to become a merchant, using his charismatic nature to secure deals. Initially trading in agricultural goods, he took a gamble that would change his fate when he heard of the discovery of precious minerals in Vylgaard. In 842 Rolim sailed to the port of Aeston where he met a Dwarven craftsman. At first, he was looking only to buy a small amount of iron ore, but after a long night of drinking, the Dwarf convinced Rolim to purchase the entire supply of minerals from the Aiush Hills, essentially bankrupting him. While the dwarves rejoiced from the influx of gold, Rolim lamented his foolish mistake. What was he to do with enough raw materials and weapons to arm hundreds of thousands of soldiers? For years Rolim was burdened with the Dwarven minerals, selling only small amounts here and there. With all his money squandered, he took to gambling in the taverns he passed through to earn enough coin to pay for meals and accommodation. Often the innkeepers would take pity on him and allow him to stay for free. In exchange, Rolim would perform music in the taverns. His fortunes changed, however when war broke out in the far eastern continent of Izira. Renowned for its long history of peace, neither Izira's citizens or rulers held weapons of any sort and they were desperate to get their hands on some. Rolim's iron had turned to gold. After his success, Rolim had more gold than any person could spend in one lifetime. His first move was to go to all the inns and taverns he had stayed at to graciously repay the owners. His charity did not stop there. After his own stint with poverty, Rolim promised Vylgaard's poor that they would be housed and fed at his expense so long as they remained good, honest people. This act would earn him the title Rolim the Generous. Second Age: Peace (850 - 1097) Rolim's good deeds did not go unnoticed. He was beloved by both the common people and nobility throughout the land. Once again, Rolim saw an opportunity for personal gain. At this point, Vylgaard's had no governmental system. Villages and cities ruled themselves and the land in between was wild and uncontested. His popularity unquestioned, Rolim began a campaign to unify Vylgaard into a single empire. Strategic alliances he had made during his time as a merchant helped him in his quest to gain political support. Most surprising was the fact that no one contested his rise to power. He was crowned Emperor of Vylgaard in the eighth year of the 2nd Age. Emperor Rolim built his citadel nearly in the center of Vylgaard at the base of the eastern side of the Serpentine Spires where the Seven Streams cascaded down the mountains and flowed south to Lake Kalusk. It's back to the mountain and surrounded by a moat created by the waterfalls, the citadel was easily defendable should an enemy attack. Fortunately, the realm remained peaceful. The poor were housed and fed as Rolim had promised. Most of them found work that raised them out of poverty. Traders and merchants brought in more and more goods as Vylgaard became the center of trade in the world. Port cities flourished and miners, artisans, and even farmers were able to sell the fruits of their labor to buyers from distant lands. Rolim the Generous ruled from his Keep until his death in 899. Emperors/Empresses of Vylgaard The Ragir Family kept Vylgaard peaceful and prosperous for two more centuries. This came to a grinding halt in 1097 when there was a question of succession. Emperor Elmonn was the youngest person to assume the throne since Rolim himself. In fact, Elmonn's older brother, Erolith, was in line to succeed their father Rolim II, but he disappeared and was assumed dead after failing to return from a hunting trip in the north. A few years later, Rolim the II was found dead in his study of apparently natural causes. In an effort to grow closer to his ancestor's Oziaran roots, Elmonn adopted several traditional practices, many of which had disappeared in Oziaros itself. One of these customs was polygamy. It is rumored that Elmonn had as many as nine wives, although only three of them were official. It came as no surprise that Elmonn had many children. This became especially problematic when Elmonn died suddenly and left no specified heir. Third Age: War (1097 - 1143) Elmonn's two eldest legitimate children, Osdyr and Orsya, were 16-year old twins and each believed that the throne belonged to them. Osdyr's claim was based on the fact that he was Elmonn's eldest male heir while Orsya pointed to the fact that never in Vylgaard's history had a male preceded his older sister in the line of succession. The scholars of Vylgaard were consulted on the matter. Some argued that the throne should go to whichever child was born first. The problem with this arrangement was that no one knew the true order of the birth for certain. Others suggested the decision be put to a vote by the people, but this was shut down immediately as the two contenders were relatively unknown and the results of such a thing would be rather arbitrary. The more religious among them suggested contacting the gods for assistance. The gods did not answer. Further still, were suggestions of eliminating the empire altogether. Needless to say, a firm conclusion was not decided upon. Within Rolim's Keep, factions began to form around each of the twins. Their siblings began to take sides as well. In order to keep tensions from rising while they worked out a solution, the imperial advisors forced the twins into a sort of exile. Osdyr was sent to Westwind while Orsya went to Thafamel. In hindsight, this separation was likely the most disastrous decision the advisors made. While in exile, each of the twins began to form connections with the local people. They each convinced the local people of their own legitimacy and promised to reward them for their loyalty when the throne was theirs. In essence, each of them gained the support of nearly half of Vylgaard with Osdyr securing the West and Orsya the East. By 1103 both of them had amassed armies and were ready to fight. In their exile, Osdyr had trained with Dwarven warriors in the Aiush Hills while Orsya had learned the secrets of magic at the Academy of Iturune. With armies of equal number and strength, they met on the battlefield for decades. Osdyr would win a battle, capturing a key town or fork in the river in the process and the Orsya would do the same. They were equal in every way. Tens of thousands of soldiers perished in the bloody battles and equally as many lost their homes and lives as soldiers and bandits alike took the era of chaos as a justification for pillaging the countryside. Disillusioned by their commanders' promises and the seemingly endless war, many soldiers began to abandon their posts. One third of Vylgaard's population had been destroyed. By 1140 both Osdyr and Orsya had no soldiers left to command. and they had gone into hiding, biding their time until the other surrendered. Now well into middle-age, the twins had become disillusioned with their causes as well. Neither of them had children, and either one of them taking the throne would mean even further problems of succession when they died. However, their pride was too large to simply let the matter go. Neither could win. In 1143, Orsya was able to call upon her magic abilities and scried to find Osdyr who was hiding on the Emerald Coast. She sent a letter with a messenger asking him to meet her at the Silent Pool in the Zall Grove to discuss the terms of a possible truce. Both of them were surprised the other had arrived when they met there for the first time since their exile. Over the years they had both come to the same conclusion. The war was senseless and cruel and that neither of them deserved the empire after what they had put the people through. Osdyr suggested that they sign a truce and lay out a plan for the Empire's future. Together they drafted up a document in which they officially ended the war, abdicated their claims to the throne, and nullified the legitimacy of the imperial family. Perhaps the most important addition to the document was the section which stated that Vylgaard was to be ruled by a council of several members which represent the citizens' interests. The Twins' Treaty, as it has now come to be known, concluded with an apology on behalf of both siblings and a prayer to Eldath, the goddess of peace, for the eradication of war in Vylgaard forever. The Treaty was sent out to all the main cities in 1143. Osdyr and Orsya were never seen nor heard from again. Fourth Age: Reconstruction (1143 - Present) The year is now 1150 and seven years have passed since the Twin's War. Many people are still trying to recover what they lost or start over anew. Tensions between the East and West have been mitigated, but it is not uncommon to hear one side blame the other for the tragedies that occured. Farmland scorched in the war has become fertile once more, but there are too few left to farm it at the same scale of production as in the past. Mines full of precious resources lie untouched as well, especially in the East from which the residents have fled. Trade has slowed to a trickle compared to the prosperous 2nd Age.The Vylgaardian Empire has been replaced by the Vylgaardian Council, however their grip on power is not as secure as the people would hope. Overall, Vylgaard and its citizens are holding on, but peace and stability have yet to be fully secured.